New Girl
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: This is what I think should have happened in the latest episode of SWAC, 'New Girl'. Spoilers, so watch the episode first. Channy!


**This is my take on what should have happened in the episode 'New Girl'**

**Major spoilers, so watch the episode before reading. Its really good! But sad... :(**

****

**So this is set when Sonny is playing her song at the Patio and Chad walks in and Sonny walks off the stage. But in this story, she stays on the stage and sings the song.**

Enjoy :)

Georgyya

* * *

Chad POV

_Tell me what to do, oh, about you.._

I hear Sonny singing these words as I walk into the Patio. Her voice is so good, I dont know why she doesnt sing for a living instead of being on that stupid show. I walk to the back of the room, watching her intently.

_I already know I can see in your eyes when your selling the truth..._

She looked so pretty when she sang. She recently dyed her hair brown again, and it flowed down her shoulders perfectly. That pretty hair...

_Cause its been a long time coming, so where you running to..._

She was looking at me now, her big brown eyes melting into mine. I stared at her, mesmorised.

_Tell me what to do, oh, about you..._

Wait... does 'you' mean me?

_You've got your way of speaking, even the air your breathing, y__ou could be anything but you dont know what to believe in..._

I could be. But why?

_You've got the world before you, if I could only show you, but you dont know what to do..._

Her voice was weaving through the music so beautifully, I was too astonished to move.

_Tell me what to do, oh, about you..._

It had to be about me... Right?

_Something on your mind, baby, all of the time you could bring out a room, oh yeah. This day has been a long time coming, I say it's nothing new. So tell me what to do, oh, about you..._

I feel a pain in my chest. Does she really not know what to do about me? Have I really caused her this much pain?

_You've got your way of speaking, even the air your breathing , you could be anything but you dont know what to believe in. You've got the world before you, if I could only show you, but you dont know what to do, oh..._

I just want her back. I just dont know what to do to make it better...

_But you dont know what to do._

Everyone was standing and clapping for Sonny. I couldnt help it. I took long strides up to the stage and grabbed her face in my hands. I pulled her down for the most passionate kiss I have ever given. I felt her respond for a moment before pushing me away and walking out, clearly mad at me. I followed her for a few steps before she turned around, huffing.

"What do you want, Chad?" She said, angrily. She was hurt because of me. I cant believe I did that.

"Sonny, I just, uh, I just-" I managed to stammer out before she interupted me.

"No, Chad. I'm just sick of you. Your 'helping' me isnt really helping. It's making things worse. So just stay out of it. Your not my boyfriend anymore, so stop acting like you are" She yelled before storming off. Should I follow her? I could make things worse. But I just want her back so badly. I miss her. Alot. After pondering over this, I decided to follow her, but she was already gone. Where? Probably to her apartment. I jogged to her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She called out. Damn. She wouldnt let me in if she knew it were me. But I tried anyway.

"Chad" I replied hesitantly.

"Go away" She called away in a sickly sweet voice. Dang it. Only one thing to do, but she wont like me for it. I lifted up my foot and with all my might, I kicked the door in. It swung open for me to see an angry Sonny sitting on her couch, fiddling with her guitar. I saw her stare at me with the biggest glare.

"Sorry, Sonny, but you wouldnt let me in" I apologised. She rolled her eyes.

"Want to hear my new song?" She asked in an evil voice. I shrugged and she grabbed the guitar and strummed an angry note.

_He fooled me once but never again,_

_And now I want to stab him with a pen,_

_And he always makes me mad,_

_this jerk named Chad._

I jumped at the harsh tone she used in her voice. She was **really **mad at me. I probably shouldnt have kissed her. But I couldnt help it.

"Look, Sonny, im sorry. For everything. I just dont know how to act normal. I've always dated people who are too afraid to say how they really feel, so I dont know how to be helpful. Im just really sorry" I said.

Sonny sighed. "I know that, Chad, but it's really not that hard."

"Im trying to be helpful. Im really trying. And i'm going to change. I'm going to at least try to. So please, Sonny. Please give me another chance?"

Sonny was deliberating. I could see it in her eyes. To try to get her to decide to give me another chance, I picked up her guitar and sang the song that i've started writing about her:

_I see you sitting there,_

_I'm hoping that you see me,_

_You run your fingers through your hair,_

_And to my heart you hold the key,_

_I never knew that I could ever feel this way,_

_And under my hand, I feel my heart race..._

I stopped strummimg when she placed her hand over mine. I looked up into her eyes as she leaned down to kiss me. I placed to guitar on the couch next to me and cupped her fac in my hands, kissing her back. When we finally pulled away, I had the biggest grin on my face.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"For what?" She asked.

"For giving our relationship a second chance"

* * *

**It's short but sweet. I just wished this had happened. I want them to be together, because they obviously still love each other.**

**Anyway, R&R!**

**Georgyya**

**PS Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
